World os Shadow saga
by Ylorian
Summary: A Király vagy apa? és Az átváltozás folytatása. Sokkal sötétebb, mint azok, de izgalmas fordulatos, és a komor és veszélyes helyzetek ellenére is,a szereplők humoruknál maradtak. Szereplő: Vegita, Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, Tarble, és három meglepetés alak.
1. Ébredő sötétség

Ébredő sötétség

Aprócska bolygóján Kaitó mester az ebédjét fogyasztotta, amikor az antennái idegesen megrándultak. Percegik feszülten figyelt, mi zavarhatta meg.

- Oh… ne… - nyöszörögte rémülten. Kék bőre sápadttá vált és kiverte a hideg verejték. – Goku! Azonnal ide kell jönnöd! Hozd magaddal Vegitát is! – nyekeregte rémülten. Remélte, hogy a két harcos nagyon siet.

OOOOO

Chi-Chi boldogan csacsogott a vásárlásról, és hogy végre Goku segít neki. Így a fiai nyugodtan tanulhatnak.

Goku elrévedve nézet ki az ablakon. Most, hogy Buunak végleg vége volt, nem volt mit tennie. Nem mintha hiányolta volna azt a szörnyet, de minden olyan unalmas volt nélküle. Csak a ritka bokszolások Vegitával jelentettek némi izgalmat. És ne feledkezzünk meg az öccséről. Aki révén sikerült egy kis mókához jutniuk. De akkor is a gyerekek gyakoroltak igazán Abo Cadoval.

- _Goku! Azonnal ide kell jönnöd! Hozd magaddal Vegitát is!_ - hallotta a fejében Kaitó mester rémült hangját.

- Persze, de miért? – vakarta meg a tarkóját.

- _Csak siess!_

- Rendben - vont vállat. – Chi-Chi! – fordult a feleségéhez.

A nő idegesen összerándult. Ismerte már ezt a Chi-Chi-zést. Goku mindig ilyenkor megy el.

- Ne merészelj! – sikította hátra fordulva. Kezében egy nagyon is veszélyesnek látszó serpenyőt tartott. – Ne merészelj megint elmenni!

Goku védekezően felemelte a kezeit, és egy ideges vigyorral az arcán hátrálni kezdett.

- Még nem is mondtam semmit…

- Már ismerlek téged te semmire kellő! – sikított tovább Chi-Chi. – Nem fogsz megint itt hagyni!

- Sajnálom drágám, de mennem kell – Goku két ujját a homlokához emelte, mintha tisztelegne és a következő pillanatban eltűnt.

- Te semmire kellő! – sikította Chi-Chi és ahhoz a ponthoz vágta a serpenyőjét, ahol az előbb a férje állt. Zokogva rogyott térdere, és az ég felé emelte a tekintetét. – Vigyáz magadra kérlek…

OOOOO

Goku Kaitó kérésére megkereste Vegitát, hogy őt is magával vigye. A Herceg éppen a konyhában volt és egy pohár vizet ivott. Kivételesen nem a szokásos egyenruháját viselte, hanem egy egyszerű fehér melegítő nadrágot, egy fekete sportcipőt, és egy sötétkék pulóvert.

- Hello Vegi! – kiáltott rá.

Vegita rémülten megugrott, és a vizet a falra köpte.

- Te idióta! – kiabált Goku arcába.

- Meg ijesztettelek? – kérdezte ártatlanul Goku. – Bocsáss meg, nem akartam.

A Herceg hirtelen elpirult.

- Nem ijedtem meg! Én csak…! – hirtelen nem tudta mit mondhatta, amivel kivághatná magát. – Hmpf! – karba tette a kezét és oldalra fordítva a fejét olyan magasra tartotta az orrát amennyire csak tudta. A teljes tagadás talán segít. – Nem érdekelsz – jelentette ki kimérten.

- Kaitó küldött – kezdte mesélni vidoran Goku. Jól láthatóan nem érdekelte Vegita kijelentése. – Azt mondta, hogy azonnal menjek oda és vigyelek magammal téged is.

- És engem miért kéne érdekeljen? – kérdezet vissza Vegita. Nagyon igyekezet érdektelennek mutatkozni.

- Lehet megint, akad valami harc – hajolt közelebb Goku.

- Veled akkor sem harcolok – fordult el Vegita. – Csalsz.

Goku elszontyolodva nézte barátja hátát.

- Sajnálom, csak unatkoztam. És már bocsánatot kértem.

- De én nem fogadtam el.

- Vegita lécci! – nyafogta Goku. – Megígérem, hogy viselkedem. De különben is. Te vagy az, aki folyton minden ellenfelet magának akar – duzzogott Goku.

- De mindig te ölöd meg őket! – fordult hátra dühösen Vegita.

- Akkor itt az alkalom! Még egyszer utoljára! Kérlek! – Goku könyörgően összetette a kezét.

Vegita önelégülten elmosolyodott.

- Rendben most már megyek.

OOOOOO

A két harcos éppen megjelent Kaitó bolygóján, a kicsi mester rögtön elébük ugrott.

- Csak, hogy itt vagytok! – háborgott kicsi ökleit összeszorítva. – Nagy baj van!

- Újabb démon? – vigyorgott Vegita.

- Nem ez sokkal rosszabb! – rázta meg a fejét Kaitó. – És első sorban téged érint Vegita!

- Engem? – kérdezetett vissza döbbenten.

- Hallottál már a Jehennáról? – lehelte Kaitó, mintha a szót is félne kimondani.

Vegita sápadt arccal bólintott.

- Sokat hallottam róla, gyerekkoromban. A szüleim és Nappa is mesélt róla. Jehenna egy kopár bolygó, ahova egy sai-jin sem tehette be a lábát. A legenda úgy szól, hogy a Jehenna lakói magukra haragították az istenüket, és ő tűzbe borította az egészbolygót. A lakóit pedig arra ítélte, hogy minden tízezredik évben, amikor a bolygó holdja fekete fényt áraszt magából, a közeli csillagköd miatt, visszatérnek egy teljes hold ciklusra, vérszomjas démonokként…

- Most jött el a tízezredik év – jelentette ki Kaitó.

- Ugyan! Ez csak buta dajkamese! – tiltakozott Vegita sápadt arccal.

- A Legendás Super Sai-jinről is ezt hittük – kotyogott közbe Goku.

- Kakarott! – csattant fel figyelmeztetőleg Vegita.

- Oh, ha végig hallgatnátok! – kiabált Kaitó. Megvárta, míg mindkét harcos ráfigyel. – Most van valaki élő azon a bolygón!

- Egy Jehennai? – kérdezte Goku enyhe ijedtséggel a hangjában.

- Nem, ez a nő egy sai-jin!

- Mi? – lepődött meg Vegita. – Ki az?

- Nem tudom, de valami történik azon a bolygóm. Valami nagyon gonosz – motyogta Kaitó elhaló hangon. – Gyerünk! Fogjátok meg a vállamat, hogy ti is lássátok mi történik.

Goku és Vegita egymásra néztek, aztán kérdés nélkül Kaitó vállaira tették a kezeiket.

Mindkettőjük elméjét megrohanta egy furcsa kopár bolygó képei. A bolygó javarészt sziklás volt, tele homokkal és vulkánokkal. És a legtöbb helyen az űrből aláhullott szeméttel.

Egy hosszú sötét hajú alak ült az egyik szikla tömbön a pusztaság közepén. Fehér csízmái és kesztyűi egyaránt koszosak és szakadtak voltak. Fekete spandex ruhája is hasonló állapotban volt. Fehér, vörösesbarna páncélja érzékien domborodott a mellkasán. Hátán a köpenye szakadt és piszkos volt.

Az ég hirtelen elsötétült, és az alak felemelte a fejét, ahogy látta a holdat feltűnni. Felemelkedett és a köpenye alól egy bolyhos farkinca kandikált ki, ami lustán lenget a levegőben. Azt arcán egy önelégült mosolyjelent meg.

A hold fénye sötétedni kezdet, és egy hátborzongató szürke-fekete fényt kezdet árasztani magából. A bolygó besötétedett, egy fajta természetellenes átláthatatlan sötétség telepedett rá.

A sai-jin arcán aggodalom tükröződött. Feszülten figyelt, ahogy a várt átváltozás elmaradt.

Lábainál a földből egy roncsolt, rothadó húsú kéz emelkedett ki és ragadta meg a bokáját.

A sai-jin megpróbált kilőni, és ezzel egy időben egy KI labdát vágott a kézhez.

A kéz lángba borult, de makacsul tartotta a fogva tartott bokát, sőt még erősebben szorultak össze rajta az ujjak.

A sai-jin dühösen felkiáltott, amikor a kézhez tartozó démoni alak is kiemelkedett a földből.

A szörny nem viselt semmilyen ruhaneműt. Fejéről a bőr félig már lerohadt, megmutatva mocskos koponyáját. Töredezett agyaraival a sai-jin fogva tartott lábbá próbált harapni. Egy másik csizmásláb erőteljes rúgása azonban megfékezte ebben. A humanoid alak hátratántorodott és elengedte a bokát.

A sai-jin felemelkedett, és nyitott tenyerét a feltápászkodó szörny felé emelte.

- Big Bang Attack! – a kezéből kicsapó energia hullám beburkolta ellen felét, és egy borzalmas sivítás kíséretében elhamvasztotta.

De nem élvezette ki a győzelmét. A sziklás földből ezernyi ehhez a döghöz hasonló lény mászott elő.

- Anyátokat! – sikított a sai-jin nő felháborodottan. – Belőlem nem esztek! Egy hülye mese nem fog kinyírni engem! Ezt nektek! – kezeiből számtalan KI labda lövellt ki, és csapódott a szörnyek közé. Hamarosan borzalmas sivítások töltötték be a síkságot. A sai-jin nő azonban nem vette észre az ellen felét, ami hátulról közelítette meg. A szárnyas démon hátulról rávette magát a kapálódzó nőre és magával rántotta a sötétségbe.

- Ennyi – zihálta Kaitó. – Megszakadt a kapcsolat.

- Szegény nő – nézett maga elé Goku szomorúan és egyszerre dühösen. Nagy kezét ökölbe szorította. – Miért történhetnek ilyenek?

- Nem tudom fiam, igazán nem tudom – rázta meg a fejét Kaitó. Fehér zsebkendőjével törölgette az izzadtságot a homlokáról.

- Én ismerem őt – mondta halk remegő hangon Vegita.

Kaitó és Goku egyaránt Vegitára meredtek. Soha nem hallották így beszélni. Talán akkor, amikor Brollyval harcoltak.

- Ki ő? – kérdezte Kaitó aggodalmasan, előre félve Vegita válaszától.

- Ő Jiduru, minden Sai-jin Králynője, az anyám…


	2. És a csapat összeáll

Szerző: A búcsúnál érdemes meghallgatni a Scooter Jiga Jiga számáéból azt a részt amikor a csaj énekel.

És a csapat összeáll.

Kaitó mester és Goku döbbenten nézték Vegitát. Egyikük sem gondolta volna, hogy az a nő az anya. Kaitó ha tudta volna nem mutatta volna meg neki. Szegény… Gondolta, biztos szörnyű lehetet látni, hogy mi történt.

- Ő a mamád? – kérdezte Goku döbbenten. Eddig csak Vegita apját látta, amikor szellemalakban látta a Namekon… de az anyáról említést sem tett. – Soha sem beszéltél róla.

Vegita ökölbe szorította a kezeit, és gyanúsan pislogni kezdett.

- Mert… azt hittem, hogy elárult minket és megszökött – lehajtotta a fejét és az öklét kezdte el bámulni. – De tévedtem. Dermesztő csalta tőrbe, és száműzte arra bolygóra. És én ki fogom onnan szabadítani – emelte fel vicsorogva a fejét. Szemeiben ahhoz hasonló vad tűz lobogott, mint amikor a Jövőbeli Trunkst megölte Cell.

- Veled tartok! – kiáltott fel Goku elszántan. Minden áron segíteni akart Vegitának.

- Nem Kakarott – rázta meg a fejét Vegita. – Ez csak is az én feladatom, és Tarbleé. Ő az anyánk és kötelesek vagyunk őt kiszabadítani.

Goku ártatlanul rámosolygott.

- Nem akarlak elkeseríteni, de pontosan milyen messze van innen a Jehenna? Vagy Tarble?

- Ne aggódj, meg fogom oldani – morogta Vegita. – Bulma egyik hajójával elmegyek a Jehennára.

Goku arcán az ártatlan mosoly lassan átalakult, egy kárörvendő vigyorgásba.

- És hogy jutsz vissza a Földre?

Vegita lehorgasztotta a fejét.

- Annyira, de annyira utállak téged.

- Vegita! Kérlek had segítsek! – nyafogta Goku. – Annyira unalmas otthon.

A Herceg villámló szemekkel kapta fel a fejét.

Goku ijedten hátrált meg.

- Ez szerinted játék? – kérdezte ingerülten Vegita.

- Nem! Persze, hogy nem! – magyarázkodott Goku rémülten. Bár tudta, hogy erősebb a Hercegnél a kezdődő barátságukat nem akarta elveszteni. – Csak segíteni akarok.

- Kész, már döntöttem. Egyedül megyek – jelentette ki hidegen Vegita.

- És Tarble? – kérdezte hirtelen Goku. – Előbb még magaddal akartad vinni!

- Nem, ő túl gyenge – utasította el Vegita gondolkodás nélkül.

- De joga van, hogy ő is harcolhasson az anyáért! – kiabálta dühösen Goku. – És nekem is te idióta! Végig arról beszél, hogy legyek sai-jin, de most meg elutasítasz? Nem az lenne a dolgom, hogy védjem a királynőmet?! – kiabálta ingerülten. Testét körül vette egy kék fény, ahogy az energiái szabadon lobogtak körülötte.

- Rendben… - mosolyodott el sötéten Vegita. – Láttad, hogy képtelen volt felvenni a versenyt Abo Cadoval? Ki tennéd őt ennek? Ismerem őt képtelen lenne elviselni.

Goku mérgesen összeráncolta a szemöldökét.

- Akkor is az anya.

- Te magad mondtad, hogy nem ér ide – sziszegte Vegita. Kezeit karba tette a mellkasán, ezzel is elutasítva az ötletet.

- Akkor ide hozom! – csattant fel Goku. Mielőtt bárki, bármit tehetett volna, a homlokához emelte két ujját és eltűnt.

- Idióta! – kiabálta Vegita a semminek.

Kaitó magába roskadva hallgatta a két harcos veszekedést. Sajnos egyiküknek sem volt igaza. És neki sem. Csak figyelmeztetni akarta őket, és talán segíteni annak a nőnek, még ha egy sai-jin is, de így mindenmegváltozott. Vegita elvakultabb lesz, mint valaha. És Goku szó nélkül vele tartana. Bár milyen erősek, azok a teremtmények nagyon veszélyesek. Nem ismernek mást, csak az erőszakot, halált és a kegyetlenséget. Még élénken emlékezet a legutóbbi alkalomra. Valódi borzalmak folytak azon a bolygón, még a pusztulása előtt is, de a pusztulás után, kezdetét vette a valódi téboly.

- Átkozott Kakarott! Átkozott! Átkozott! – kiabálta Vegita aztán dühében belerúgott egy fűcsomóba. A fűcsomó kiszakadt a földből, magával rántva egy nagydarab földet is.

A következő pillanatban megjelent Goku és Tarble.

Vegita dühösen nézett rájuk aztán, elfordította a fejét.

- Anya? Tényleg él? – rohant Vegitához Tarble. – Bajban van? Goku azt mondta…

- Nem érdekel mit mondott azaz idióta – morogta a válla fölött Vegita. – egyedül mentem meg.

Tarble arcán düh tükröződött. Már korántsem tűnt olyan ártatlannak, mint a legutóbbi találkozásukkor.

- Én is harcolni akarok!

- Túl gyenge vagy.

- Akkor taníts! – mondta Tarble parancsolóan.

- Nem – vágta rá azonnal Vegita.

- Én tanítalak – emelte fel a kezét Goku.

- Te sem!

- Elég! – kiabálta túl őket Kaitó.

Mindhárman csodálkozva néztek a kicsi mesterre.

- Túlságosan veszélyes. Egyikkőtöknek sem kéne menniük – mondta szomorúan.

Vegita képe megnyúlt a csodálkozástól.

- Mi?

- Az a bolygó… - makogta Kaitó, és érezhető volt a hangjában a félelem. – Tele van erőszakkal… kegyetlenkedésekkel, kínzással… el sem tudjátok képzelni.

- Én el tudom képzelni – Vegita hangja hidegebb volt a jégnél is, ahogy felegyenesedett.

Kaitó felé emelte az arcát. Napszemüvegén keresztül nem lehetett látni a tekintetét.

- Bármi, ami Dermesztő hajóján történt veled, semmi, ahhoz képest, ami a Jehennán vár rád – Kaitó hangja szomorúbb volt, mint valaha. Nem akart kitenni senkit és semmit annak a kínnak. – Talán ő már nem is él…

- Ez nem igaz! – csattant föl Tarble. Farka felborzolódott és idegesen csapkodott mögötte. – Anya nagyon erős!

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy él – lépett testvére mellé Vegita. – És kerüljön bármibe, mi kiszabadítjuk.

Tarble egyet értően bólintott. Nagyon kevés dolog volt, amiben egyet értettek, de a család, mindkettőjüknek fontos volt.

Kaitó szomorú arccal nézett fel rájuk.

- Még akkor is, ezzel saját magatokat sodorjátok veszélybe? – kérdezte szomorúan.

- Nem hagyom úgy megdögleni – válaszolta Vegita.

- De akkor sem tudtok oda jutni időben – csóválta a fejét lemondóan.

Goku előre tolakodott.

- De itt vagyok én – ajánlkozott. – Az azonnali átvitellel rögtön ott vagyunk – reménykedve nézett Vegitára. Remélte, hogy el fogja fogadni a segítségét.

Vegita az ajkába harapott. Tudta, hogy szüksége van Kakarott segítségére, de nem akart megalázkodni előtte.

- Kérlek enged, hogy segítsek! – nyafogta tovább Goku.

Érzelmei kavarogtak, ahogy előre hajtotta a fejét.

- Rendben – emelte fel végül a fejét. – Elfogadom a segítségedet.

Goku megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. Nem engedette volna el egyedül Vegitát. Akár erőszakkal is velük ment volna. Elvégre ő az erősebb.

- Egy nap múlva találkozunk Dendénél – Vegita tekintette üres volt, ahogy Gokura nézett. Mélyen elrejtette az érzéseit. – Addig felkészítem Tarblet a Test és lélek szobájában.

- Rendben ott leszek – bólintott Goku. – Hova vigyelek titeket? Egyenesen a Kilátóba?

- Előbb vidd haza – horgasztotta le a fejét Kaitó. – Búcsúzzatok el azoktól, akiket szerettek.

OOOOO

Vegita Tarbleval belépett a Capsula Corp bejáratán. Bulma mosolyogva fogadta őket.

- Látom már miért tűntél reggel, olyan hirtelen. Meglátogatott az öcséd! – hajolt közelebb hozzájuk. – Ha tudom, rendelek valami finomat. Trunks örülni fog nektek. Még lógsz neki egy úttal a vidámparkba…

- Nem játszani jöttünk – a hidegség ami Vegita hangjából áradt, meglepte Bulmát. – Elmegyünk.

- Mi? Hová? – lépett hátra. Rémület szorongatta a szívét. Nem akarta újra elveszteni Vegitát.

- Anyánkért – válaszolta Tarble. – Életben van.

- Az édesanyád? – kérdezte döbbenten Bulma. – Veletek megyek! – találta meg a hangját. Kezeit csípőre tette, és dühösen nézte a két sai-jint.

- Nem jöhetsz asszony! – kiabált Vegita, miközben körül vette egy ragyogás a testét.

- Mégis miért nem? Meg tudom védeni magam! – háborgott Bulma. – És nem vagyok asszony! Bulma! B-U-L-M-A! Felfogtad végre? – vicsorogta.

- Ott nem. Meghalnál. Csak elbúcsúzok tőletek.

Bulma szemei megteltek könnyel. Öklével Vegita mellkasát kezdte elcsapkodni, a legkevesebb siker nélkül. Vegita megragadta a csuklóit, és egy hosszú pillanatig egymás szemébe néztek. A következő pillanatban, Vegita magához húzta Bulmát, és szorosan átölelte. Bulma tudta, hogy ez mit jelent. Vegita kész meghalni is. Mereven állt, ahogy a szeretett férje átöleli.

- Nem! Nem mehetsz el! Ne így! – sikította hisztérikusan. – Ne menj el, így! Nem menj el, úgyhogy felkészülsz a halálra – arcát Vegita vállába temette, és zokogni kezdet.

- Visszajövök – suttogta Bulma hajába. – Megígérem.

Bulma felemelte könnyáztatta arcát, és Vegita szemeibe nézett. Ritka alkalom volt, hogy Vegita hagyta, hogy a szemei elárulják az igazi érzelmeit. És ezek az érzelmek, nem a harag a vagy a félelem voltak. Ezek más, sokkal kifinomultabb érzések voltak. Szeretett. Törődés.

- Akkor menj – mondta a sírástól rekedten.

Vegita bólintott.

- Trunks?

- A szobájában játszik Son Gotennel – válaszolta Bulma.

- Beszélek vele – engedte el Vegita Bulmát.

OOOOOO

Trunks Gotennek mutatta meg az egyik új játékát.

- Nézd – mutatta meg a kis roboton az egyik apró gombot. – ha ezt megnyomod, akkor, olyan hangokat ad ki, mint egy valódi gépfegyver.

- Huh!!! Ez nagyon klassz – álmélkodott Goten. – Megfoghatom?

- Persze! – adta oda neki a kicsi robotot Trunks. – Ez apa…

- És Tarble bácsi! – kiabálták egyszerre. Legutóbbi látogatáskor nagyon jól eljátszottak a szelíd sai-jinnnel.

Mindketten kirohantak a szobából, amikor Bulma dühös hangja csapta meg a fülüket.

- Nem! Nem mehetsz el! Ne így! – sikította hisztérikusan Bulma – Ne menj el, így! Nem menj el, úgyhogy felkészülsz a halálra – látták, hogy arcát Vegita vállába temette, és zokogni kezdet.

Goten látta a rémületet Trunks szemében. Trunks tudta, hogy az apja mindennél jobban szereti, annak ellenére is, hogy ezt igyekezett ritkán kimutatni. És az utolsó alkalommal, amikor megtette… meghalni ment.

Trunks nézte, hogy az apja elengedi anyát. Anya igyekezet visszafogni a könnyeit. Akkor találkozott a szeme az apjáéval.

Aggodalmat látott benne. Tudta, hogy mindent látott, és hallott.

- Veled megyek! – lerohant a lépcsőn, és átölelte az apja derekát. – Nem hagyom, hogy megint meg halj! – sírta. – Szeretlek!

Vegita a fia vállára tette a kezét.

- Tudom fiam. De ide most nem jöhetsz. Túl veszélyes…

- És neked nem? – emelte fel a fejét Trunks! – Ki fog vigyázni rád?

Vegita szóra nyitotta a száját, de nem tudott mit mondani. Mereven nézte Gotent.

A kisfiú hirtelen megértette.

- Apu – mondta csendesen. Alig ismerte meg az apját, és talán el is fogja veszteni.

Trunks hol Gotenre , hol Vegitára nézett. Goku még az apjánál is erősebb volt. De tudta, hogy ez mennyire fáj Gotennek. Ő is készült elveszteni az apját. Tudni akarta miért.

- Miért apa?

- Az anyánkért megyünk – mondta csendesen Tarble.

- Az anyukátokért? – nem tudta, hogy van egy másik nagyanya is. – Én is segíteni akarok!

- Nem lehet – Vegita megragadta a felkarjait és kibontakozott az öleléséből. – Maradj itthon és vigyáz az anyádra. Számitok rád – mondta ellentmondást nem tűrően.

- De apa! – nyafogta Trunks.

- Viszlát fiam. Vissza fogok jönni a nagyanyáddal együtt.

Trunks némán könnyezve nézte, ahogy az apja elmegy és egy csókot nyom az anyja reszkető ajkaira.

OOOOO

Goku lebukott egy váza elől, ami a falon csattant és darabokra tört. Igyekezet megnyugtatni tomboló feleségét.

- Chi-Chi! Nyugodj meg!

- Nem, nem és NEM!!! – kiabálta a nő. – Megint kockáztatod az életed valami sületlenségért!

- Ez nem sületlenség! – sértődött meg Goku. – Ez Vegita anya. Minden sai-jin királynője.

Chi-Chi ütésre emelt serpenyője megállt a levegőben.

- Az anya? Neki van anya?

- És nagyon nagy veszélyben van. Kaitó megmutatta – magyarázkodott Goku.

- Ez valami újabb zsarnok? – kérdezte aggódva Chi-Chi. Bár utálta Vegitát, de tudta, milyen elveszteni egy anyát. Bele gondolni sem mert, mi lenne a fiaival nélküle.

Goku elgondolkozva vakarta a fejét. Hogyan magyarázhatná meg Chi-Chinek, ha ő maga sem értette az egészet. De annyi világos volt neki, hogy Jiduru nagy bajban van, és Vegita vakon megmentené őt.

- Igen – vakargatta a tarkóját. - Valami olyasmi.

Serpenyőjét, leengedte, és megadóan bólintott.

- Rendben Goku. Menj, ha menned kell.

- Elengedsz? – kérdezte meglepődötten Goku. Chi-Chi soha nem egyezet bele könnyen a harcba.

- Igen.

- Mi igen? - lépett be az ajtón Gohan.

Goku szomorúan nézett rá, aztán a feleségére, aki lehajtott fejjel állt előtte. Serpenyője ernyedten lógott a kezében.

- A Föld veszélyben van? – kérdezte Gohan sápadtan.

- Nem a Föld… - kezdte Goku, de Chi-Chi közbeszólt.

- Apád most Vegitának segít megtalálni az anyát – mondta fáradtan.

- Az anyát? Ő még él? Nem ölte meg Dermesztő? – meglepte a dolog. Dermesztő maga mesélte el a Namekon, hogyan ölte meg Vegita apját, és hogyan pusztította el a bolygót, de az anya igazán életben maradhatott a robbanás után. Vagy nem is volt akkor a bolygón?

- Még él, de meg fog halni – bólintott Goku. Gohan ismerte az apjának ezt a felét. A harcos. – Csak ha nem segítünk rajta.

- Veletek tartok! – lépett elő határozottan Gohan. – Szükségetek lehet rám is – tekintette akkor az anyára siklott. Egy dühkitörésre számított, de csak egy szomorú sóhaj volt a válasz.

- Nem engedlek el, de úgy is tudom, hogy elmész. És ki vagyok én, hogy megtagadjam egy fiútól az anyát?

Gohan némán bólintott. Nagyon fájhat ez a döntés az anyának, de fura mód büszke volt rá.

- Köszönöm Chi-Chi – lépett mellé Goku és átölelte őt.

- Gyertek haza épségben – suttogta ernyedten a nő.

OOOOOOO

Gohan és Goku leszálltak a megbeszélt időben a Kilátón. Ott már várt rájuk Dende, Mr. Poppo és Piccolo. Távol pedig egy lebegő kocsi parkolt, és a mellette lévő padon Bulma és Chi-Chi ültek. Messziről is látszott, hogy a szemeiket kisírták. Trunks és Goten üres arccal néztek maguk elé. Nem voltak hajlandóak senkire sem nézni.

Goku szíve megtelt bűntudattal, ahogy a gyerekekre nézett. Erővel szakította el a tekintetét róluk, hogy Dende aggódó arcába nézzen.

- Hamarosan letelik a huszonnégy óra. – mondta a fiatal namek. – Biztos készen álltok?

- Biztosan – biccentett Goku.

- Én is veletek tartok – jegyezte meg Piccolo karba tett kézzel. – Kíváncsi vagyok, vajon milyen anya szülhette Vegitát - mosolyodott el halványan a saját viccén.

Goku is érezte, hogy elmosolyodik. Eszébe jutott vajon Vegita milyen arcot vágna, ha hallaná.

- Szívesen látunk! – vigyorgott a namekra. – Vegita kijön és indulunk.

Piccolo belegyezően fintorgott egyet.

- Hozok magammal pár senzu babot – paskolta meg zöld kezével az övén függő kis barna zsákot.

Goku és Gohan megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. Egy senzu bab mindig jól jön. Különösen egy ilyen nehéz kalandon.

Együtt indultak Bulmához és a többiekhez, de csak némán vártak Vegitára és Tarbleéra. Már mindent elmondtak nekik, amit szerettek volna. Elbúcsúztak, és nem tudtak már mit mondani.

A kínos és fojtogató csönd néhány perce után kilépett az ajtón Vegita és Tarble. Ruhájuk a megszokott sai-jin egyen ruha volt, de különböztek egymástól. Vegita páncéljáról hiányzott a váll, és csípő védő. Mindketten komoran néztek ellőre.

Tarble farka körül ölelte a derekát, és bár az alkata nem sokat változott, látszott, hogy plusz izmot is felszedett magára.

- Indulhatunk – mondta Vegita. Képtelen volt a családjára nézni. Félt, hogy akkor nem lesz képes elmenni.

- Oké! – kiabált Goku. - Mindenki fogjon meg!

Vegita és Tarble megálltak Goku két oldalán és a vállaira tették a kezüket.

Ekkor egy kéz nehezedett Vegita vállára, és ö döbbenten nézet fel Piccolora.

- Te is?

- Segítek? – fejezte be helyette. – Igen.

- Ahogy én is! – integetett neki a másik oldalról Gohan.

- Indulhatunk? – kérdezte Goku még egyszer.

- Igen – bólintott Vegita. Nem gondolta volna, hogy ők is önként segítenek neki. Vagy csak Kakarotnak segítenek? Mindegy, a lényeg, hogy itt vannak.

- Ne! Várj! – kiabált Bulma, és hozzájuk rohant. – Ezt még oda akarom adni! – egy kicsi kapszulát nyomott Vegita kezébe. – Kapszulák vannak benne – magyarázta. – Tudom abszurd dolog a kapszula tartót kapszulába rakni, de nincs zsebed. Máskép nem tudnád el vinni. Van benne ház, étel, felszerelések, és étel, rengetek étel. Anya főzte – hadarta Bulma idegesen.

- Köszönöm – biccentett Vegita.

Bulma könnyezve bólintott és hátra lépett Chi-Chi mellé. A két nő egymást átölelve zokogott, ahogy nézték, azok, akiket szeretnek, elmennek.

Goten és Trunks egymásra néztek és bólintottak. Egyszerre lökték el magukat a földtől, és szüleik felé száguldottak.

Goku a homlokához emelte az ujjait.

Goten és Trunks az utolsó pillanatban, markoltak a ruhájába, mielőtt mind eltűntek.


	3. Jehenna

Szerző: Enyhe Guro, az áldozat nem élvezi. És nem direkt írtam, csak így jött ki. Csonkolás is olvasható, szóval azt a részt ugord át, hanem fogod bírni. Erős idegzet kel hozzá.

És ehhez a fejezet is zenei ajánlásom. Az eleje a Juno Reaktor Zwara című száma adta a hangulatot. Az Utolsó bekezdéshez pedig a Conga Fury című számuk. Jó olvasást hozzá.

Jehenna

Goku és társai megjelentek Jehenna mocskos, és azonosíthatatlan szagoktól terhes levegőjében. Mivel Goku képtelen volt megérezni ilyen távolságról Jiduru KI-jét, de a bolygóból áradó gonoszságot érezte.

Együtt kezdtek el zuhanni lefelé, de mindképesek voltak kontrolálni magukat, és a levegőben lebegni.

Goku érezte, hogy valami hátul belekapaszkodik a ruhájába. Ideges tekintettel fordította hátra a fejét, hogy Trunks vigyorgó arcába nézzen.

- Hé! – kiáltotta és körbeforgott miközben igyekezet hátranyúlva megragadni a gyereket.

Trunks és Goten elengedték Goku ruháját és hátrébb repültek.

Vegita dühösen ökölbe szorította a kezét.

- Mit képzeltek ti magatokról? – vicsorgott a két gyerekre.

- Segíteni akarunk! – kiabált Trunks.

- Nem akarjuk, hogy megint meghaljatok! – nézet maga elé dühösen Goten.

Mind meglepődve nézték a gyerekeket.

- Vissza kell vinned őket – nézett határozottan Gokura Vegita.

- Egyet értek – tette karba a kezét Piccolo. – Túl veszélyes nekik.

- Meg tudjuk védeni magunkat! – csattant fel Trunks.

Vegita ismét megszorította a kezét.

- Nem érdekel! Visszamentek!

- És képesek lennétek vissza fordulni? Tuti, hogy sok energiájába kerül Gokunak, csak, úgy oda-vissza ugrálni – érvelt Trunks. Vegita ilyenkor tudta átkozni, hogy a szülei intelligenciáját örökölte.

Goku zavartan karmolta a fejét.

- Hát ami azt illeti… bármikor előtudok hozni annyi erőt.

Trunks és Goten kétségbeesetten néztek egymásra. A tervük pusztán csak ennyiből állt.

- Akkor is maradni akarunk! – kiabálták kórusban.

Tarble közelebb lebeget hozzájuk.

- Nagyon köszönjük – hajtott fejet a gyerek előtt. – De most azzal segítettek a legtöbbet, ha most haza mentek – mondta szelíd hangon. – Tudjuk, hogy nagyon erősek vagyok, de nem akarjuk, hogy lássátok mi folyik ezen a bolygón…

- Miért? Az olyan borzadalmas lenne? – vihogta egy brekegő hang közvetlen Tarble fülébe.

A sai-jin rémülten hátrált meg, de a semmiből egy karmos kéz nyúlt ki és ragadta meg pokoli erővel a farkát.

Tarble fájdalmasan felsikoltott. Hiába edzett Vegitával, hogy ne érezze a farka fájdalmat, de a támadója iszonyatos erővel szorította.

Mind rémülten hátráltak meg a sötétből kibontakozó alaktól. A démon bőre olyan volt mintha kőből lenne, és félelmetes izmok dagadtak alatta. A termete hatalmas volt. Goku egy erőtlen gyereknek látszott mellette. Agyarai kiálltak keskeny ajakai közül jelentős nyálat csorgatva. A hátából kinőtt bőrszárnyai lustán verdestek mögötte. Négy vörösen izzó szeméből téboly sugárzott. Izmos karjai egy-egy hatalmas mancsba végződtek. Mind a négy ujja végén fekete karmok csillogtak sötét fénnyel.

Az egyik hatalmas mancsával ragadta meg Tarble farkát a másikkal Trunks után kapott.

A kisfiú rémülten ugrott hátra milliméterekre elkerülve a hatalmas mancsot.

- Ne merészeld bántani őket! – kiabálta Vegita elsőnek felocsúdva. Testét körülvette egy arany izzás, és haja kiszőkült, szemei pedig zöldszínűek lettek. A szörny felé vette magát, de az rávicsorgott és egyszerűen elkerülte az öklét, magával rántva Tarblet.

- Kell? Vedd el! – nevette ki a szörny és visszatolatott a sötétbe. Tarblet vele együtt elnyelte a sötétség, és a sikolya azonnal elhalt.

Mind rémülten nézték, ahogy eltűnik.

- Nem érzem őt! – Vegita hangján érezhető volt a kétségbeesés. Tudta az öccse határait, szellemileg és fizikailag is. Nem lett volna szabad hagynia, hogy jöjjön. – Kakarott! – az előtt a folt előtt körözött ahol az öccse eltűnt.

Goku sápadt arccal megrázta a fejét.

- Én sem! Egyszerűen képtelen vagyok! – hiába erőltette a szemét, nem látta őket. – Nem tűnhettek csak el úgy!

- Vissza kell vinnünk Trunkst és Gotent! – kiabálta Piccolo, és a két rémült gyerek elé állt.

Amikor annak idején harcoltak Buuval más volt. Bár ő sem ismer kegyelmet, de nagyon viccesen nézett ki. Gondolta Trunks. Már nem is tartotta olyan jó ötletnek, hogy ide jöttek.

Goku Piccolo felé fordult.

A namek mögött lapult a két gyerek és a mögöttük lévő homályból két hasonló karmos mancs nyúlt ki.

- NE!!! – kiáltotta és a gyerekek felé lendült.

Piccolo is hátra fordult, hogy lássa, ahogy mancsok a gyerekek hajába markolnak és magukkal rántják őket.

- Apu!!! – kiabáltak egyszerre, de sem Goku sem Vegita nem tudott időben oda érni.

Piccolo hiába állt mellettük, esélye sem volt megragadni egyik gyereket sem. Kezei pusztán csak a semmit markolták.

- Hova lettek?! – kiabált Goku.

- De… nem is éreztük a jelenlétüket! – nézett körbe rémülten Gohan.

- Hogy hagyhattad?! – ugrott Piccolonak Vegita. – közvetlenül mellettük voltál!!

Goku még időben közéjük repült, mielőtt egymásnak eshettek volna.

- Álljatok meg! Azzal, hogy egymásnak essünk nem mentjük meg őket! – bár Gokut senki nem tartotta egy észlénynek, de ha harc került sor, remek döntéseket tudott hozni. – A fiaink erősek, és a Fúzióra is képesek – nézett határozottan Vegitára.

- És talán Tarble velük van – próbálta biztatni őket Gohan is.

Vegita fintorgott.

- Remek, talán van valaki, aki vigyázz Tarblera.

OOOOO

Trable reszketett a hasogató fájdalomtól, ami a farkából áradt. Az egész alteste zsibbadttá vált, és émelyegni kezdett.

A démon ledobta a földre, és a gondolatai azonnal tisztulni kezdtek, ahogy a farka kiszabadult.

Félve nézett fel, de a démon busa fejét más felé fordította. Óvatosan négy kézlábra állt és megpróbált, olyan csendben elkúszni, ahogy csak tudott.

- Hová cicám? – ragadta meg a mancs újra a farkát.

Tarble az ajkába harapott, az újra feltörő fájdalomtól. Jobb kezében egy KI labdát formált, és fél oldalra fordulva a szörny arcába dobta. A KI labda egyenesen a démon pofájába robbant, és füst lengte körül.

A démon megrázta a fejét, hogy szétoszlassa a füstöt, és sértetlen képpel hajolt közelebb Tarble rémült arcához.

- Játszani akarsz? – kérdezte élvetegen. – Szeretem, amikor küzdenek – kidugta villás nyelvét és végig nyalta Tarble arcát. – Fincsi husika…

A kicsi sai-jin felháborodva felüvöltött, és kesztyűs öklével állon vágta a démont.

A démon felröhögött. A farkánál fogva közelebb rántotta magához Tarblet.

- Úgy döntöttem, hogy nem foglak még megölni téged – magyarázta kedélyesen. – Hiszen van egymásra egy egész hold ciklusunk – kezével ismét elengedte Tarble farkát és hátát kezdte simogatni, akár egy macskának. – Most dorombolj szépen.

- Anyád! – vicsorogta Tarble.

- Rossz cica – csóválta meg a fejét a démon. Belemarkolt Tarble hajába, és hátra húzta.

Tarble nyakizmai fájdalmasan megfeszültek az erőfeszítéstől. A démon pedig megrázta.

- Nem fúj a cica, mert ki fogom tépni, azt a kicsi nyelvecskéjét – gügyögte kedvesen, de a szemeiben annál több kegyetlenséggel.

- Ha nem engedsz – sziszegte összeszorított fogakkal Tarble. – Kicsinállak! – elkezdett összpontosítani a KI-jére, hogy emelkedjen, de a démon lefelé lökte a fejét, és fájdalmasan csattant a homloka a földön.

- Most eszünk szépen – húzta magával a démon.

Tarble ujjaival a hatalmas mancsokat karmolta, és megpróbálta kitépni a haját a démoni kézből.

- Itt van, egyél szépen - dobta le a földre a démon.

Tarble feltápászkodott, és dögszag csapta meg az orrát. Egy félig elrothad hulla feküdt előtte. Gyomra azonnal felfordult, és alig tudta visszatartani a hányingerét. Hátra felé kezdett tolatni, de a démon tarkón ragadta és visszahúzta hullához. Orrát a rothadó húsba nyomta a fogva tartója. Tarblenak sikoltani lett volna kedve a megalázottságtól. Az egy dolog, hogy nem volt egy vérbeli harcos sai-jin, de még akkor is egy herceg volt. Farka felborzolódott a dühtől és a félelemtől. Érezte, hogy a KI- je emelkedni kezd. Kezeit megtámasztotta maga mellett, és elkezdte felfelé nyomni a felsőt estét. A testében felszabaduló energia hatására, a föld berepedt alatta, és örvénylő szél keletkezet körülötte.

- ÁÁÁÁ!!! – kiabált és oldalra dobta magát, kiszabadulva a démon szorításából. – Nyitott tenyeréből az előbbinél jóval nagyobb KI labdát vágott a démonhoz, de az egy legyintéssel félre dobta.

Tarble hátra bukfencezet, és a lábára állt. Végre szemtől szembe került a démonnal. Megkínzott farkát a dereka köré csavarta, hogy legalább az biztonságba legyen.

- Most meghalsz – sziszegte. Alapvetően békés természetnek tartotta magát, de van egy olyan határ, amit ha átlépünk az ő agyát és ellepi a vörös köd.

A démon rávicsorgott, és következő pillanatba a húsos öklével gyomorszájon vágta Tarblet.

Tarble előre zuhant, és vért köhögött föl. Egyetlen ütés. Ennél még Abo és Cadoval is tovább bírta.

- Egyél – tömött a ziháló szájába egy rothad hús cafatot. – Ma fogtam.

A kicsi sai-jin herceg elhányta magát. Szédülni kezdett az íztől és a gondolattól, hogy egy másik humanoid húsa volt a szájában és rá akarták kényszeríteni, hogy egyen belőle. Egy újabb ütés érte a fejét, és elsötétült előtte minden. A következő, amit érzet, hogy egy sziklatömbön hasal, és valaki beletérdel a hátába. Küzdött, hogy kicsússzon a térd és a szikla közül, de túl gyenge volt.

- Most levesszük ezt a csúnya bundát a cica farkáról, mert rossz volt nagyon a cica – sustorogta a démon a fülébe.

Tarble tarkóján felállt a szőr. Az a dög meg akarja nyúzni a farkát!

- Vedd le a mocskos mancsaidat rólam! – kiabált. Hiába igyekezet elrejteni a félelmét, és dühös határozott hangon beszélni, de a hangja remegett az elfojtott sírástól. Egy éles fájdalmat érzet valahol a farkának a töve fölött. A démon valami éles tárgyat használt, de nem tudott annyira hátra csavarodni, hogy lássa mi az.

A démon körbe vágta a farkán a bőrt, és finoman felfelé húzta.

Tarble örülten rángatta a farkát, hogy elkerülje a további fájdalmat, de a démon fogásából nem tudta kirántani. Érezte, hogy a démon végig vágja a farkán a bőrt, aztán a tövétől kezdve nagyon lassan elkezdi lefejteni.

- AAÁÁÁÁÁÁHHHHHH!!! – Tarblet már nem érdekelte a büszkesége. Olyan hangosan sikoltott, ahogy csak bírt. – Vegita segíts!!! – imádkozott valamilyen felsőbb lényhez, hogy a bátya vagy a barátai jelenjenek meg, és mentsék meg. Forró könnyei végig folytak az arcán. A kínjai nem akartak szűnni. Ahogy a démon lenyúzta a bőrt a farkáról, csak fehéren izzó fájdalmat látott maga előtt.

- Nézd csak cica… - tolta az orra alá a lenyúzott bundát.

Tarble nem nézett fel csak előre hajtott fejjel zokogott.

- Nézd milyen szép lett a farkad! – nevetett gonoszul a démon. Megragadta Tarble fejét, és kényszerítette, hogy megnézze saját megnyúzott farkát.

Tarble szemei kimeredtek a farka látványára. A farkát teljesen megnyúzták, de az izmok és a hús még mindig összetartotta a csigolyákat. Csak nézte, amint a farka a fájdalomtól rángatózik. Felnézett a démonra, aki sátáni vigyorral szagolgassa a véres bundát. Itt már nincs menekvés. Gondolta sötéten. Még ha Vegita meg is jelenne, talán késő lenne. Vagy ő is a démon áldozatává lenne? Ismét lehajtotta a fejét és zokogni kezdet.

- Szuper szellem kamikaze támadás öt szellemmel! – kiabálta valaki a távolból. És öt kicsi fehér alak lepte el a meglepődött démont. A robbanás az egész barlangot megrázta.

Tarble hálásan ájult el.

OOOOO

Gotenks óvatosan tette le Tarble ájult testét a földre. Nem akart neki több fájdalmat okozni. Látta mit tett fele az a förmedvény, de a Fúzió ideje hamarosan lejár, és jobb szerette volna biztonságban tudni a bácsikáját. Az a dög rá ér később. Körbe nézett, amikor érezte, hogy kettéoszlik. A Fúziónak vége.

Goten és Trunks döbbenten néztek össze. Aztán Table mozdulatlan testére.

- Tarble bácsi! – guggoltak egyszerre mellé.

- Ez már nem vicces Trunks… - kezdte rágni Goten a hüvelyujja körmét, és Trable meg-meg vonagló megcsonkított farkát nézte. Buu soha nem csinált ilyet.

Trunks mérgesen összehúzta a szemöldökét. Ilyenkor sokkal jobban hasonlított az apjára.

- Én is tudom! De helyt kell állnunk, ha már itt vagyunk!

Goten halványan bólintott.

Trunks előhúzott a zsebéből egy apró barna zsákocskát. Óvatosan kihalászott belőle egy babszemet és Tarble szájába erőltette.

- Most várunk? – kérdezte Goten.

Trunks bólintott.

- A senzu babok mindig segítenek.

- És ha nem jön rendbe a farka? – kérdezte aggódva Goten.

Trunks mélyet sóhajtott.

- Akkor le kell tépnünk. Úgyis vissza fog nőni neki.

- Oh…

OOOOO

Vegita képtelen volt kontrolálni magát. Több száz zombiszerű lény tolongott alattuk. Rothadó húsú kezűket feléjük nyújtogatták.

Goku Vegita mellé repült és megragadta a vállát.

- Állítsd le magad! – kiabálta mielőtt Vegita újra támadhatott volna. – A KI-nket érzik. Le kell csökkentenünk!

- Nem érdekel! Én meg keresem őket! – vicsorogta Vegita. Soha nem vallotta volna be igazán, de nagyon aggódott az öccsért és a fiáért.

- Apa! – kiabált Son Gohan.

Vegita és Goku egyszerre fordultak meg. Gohan és Piccolo valamivel távolabb lebegtek tőlük, de nem látták őket sehol.

- Hova lettek? – kérdezte döbbenten Vegita.

Goku szemei idegesen tapogatták a sötétséget a fia után kutatva.

- Nem tudom… De valami egyre jobban nem tetszik nekem itt.

Vegita is idegesen forgatta a szemét és fülelt. A zajokat elnyomta az alkatuk tolongó zombik Obszcén kiabálása és sikoltása.

- El kell innen tűnnünk! - ragadta meg Vegita karját és magával húzta.

- Mi van?

- Csak gyere! – repült abba az irányba amerre a gyerekek eltűntek. Nem fordult hátra, hogy lássa társa követi-e.

- Megérezted őket? – repült mellette Vegita.

- Nem, de onnan el kellet mennünk – mondta repülés közben.

- Miért Kakarott? – kérdezte ingerülten.

Goku hirtelen megállt és leereszkedett a földre. Vegita mellé ereszkedett.

- Most meg mi van? – kérdezte meg vicsorogva.

- Csökkentsd a KI-det a nullára – fordult felé hirtelen Goku. – Sétálni fogunk.

Vegita álla leesett. Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy Goku ennyire hülye.

- Itt? Ezen az örült helyen? Begolyóztál?

- A KI-t érzik meg – magyarázta ártatlanul.

Vegita sötét tekintettel fonta össze a kezét a mellkasán.

- És te ezt honnan tudod?

Goku elvigyorodott és megvakarta a tarkóját.

- Megérzés?

OOOOOO

Gohan Piccolo mellett lebeget és érezte, hogy átnedvesedik a hátán az ing az izzadtságtól. Kiverte a hideg verejték ezektől a lényektől.

- Segítség!!! – sikoltotta egy vékony hang valahonnan a zombi tömeg széle felől.

Gohan abba az irányba fordult.

A tömegszélén egy tíz év körüli kislány állt. Ruhái cafatokban lógtak rajta, és tele volt sebekkel. Hosszú ezüst haja eltakarta az arcát. Rengeteg zombi tolongott körülte, de a kislány szerencséjére egymást akadályozták, hogy közel jussanak hozzá.

- Apa! – kiáltotta Gohan. Meg kell menteniük azt a gyereket. Az apja azonban nem volt sehol. Akkor neki és Piccolonak kell megmenteniük. – Piccolo! Segítened kell! – kiáltotta a nameknak, és a gyerek felé repült.

Piccolo hátra fordult. Tekintette követte Gohant és rájött hova tart. Az a kislány… Csak Jiduru élő ezen a bolygón… Emlékezett Goku szavaira, amikor elmesélte a dolgot.

- Gohan! Állj meg! – repült az egykori tanítványa után.

Gohan a gyerek felé repült, és egy KI labdát dobot a zombik közé. A támadása során a zombik lángra lobbantak és sikoltva robbantak szét. Gohan megragadta a gyereket a derekánál fogva és a levegőbe emelkedett.

Piccolo elborzadva nézte, ahogy Gohan magával ragadja a teremtményt, és egy közeli szikla szírt felé repül.

- Most már biztonságba vagy – tette le gyengéden a gyereket Gohan. Leguggolt elé, hogy meg nézze vannak-e súlyos sérülései. A gyerek előre hajtotta a fejét, és hosszú ezüst haja az arcába hullott.

A kislány csízmáját, csontdarabokból és valamiféle bőrből kötözték és varrták össze. Caflangokban logó szoknyáját egy csont öv tartotta a derekán. Még ki sem fejlődött melleire egy szintén csontokból és bőrből készült melltartót viselt.

- Nézz rám kérlek – tette a gyerek vállaira a kezét, miután látta, hogy nincs semmilyen külső sérülése. – Mi a neved? – mosolygott.

- Dasure – emelte fel a fejét a kislány. Vértelen arca gonosz vicsorba torzult. Vörös hüllő szemeit Gohanra függesztette. Sötét pupillái penge vékonnyá szűkültek. – A zombi úrnő.

Gohan elborzadva esett hátra.

- Állj fel Gohan! – ért le mellé Piccolo.

Gohan rá nézett, aztán biccentett.

- Rendben – állt fel.

- Oh, nem – rázta meg a fejét Dasure. – Nem mentek innen sehova. Oly kevés itt a móka… - lépett közelebb. – És a hős lovagom képes lenne itt hagyni? – vigyorgott Gohanra. Szabálytalanul nőt agyarait kivillantotta. – Mi lesz velem úgy?

Hirtelen karok lövelltek ki a földből és ragadták meg mindkettejük lábát.

- Nem mentek innen sehova – tette csípőre a kezeit Dasure. - a rabszolgáim lesztek…

- FLASH BLADE!!!

Egy fényes KI szalag jelent meg köztük kettéhasítva a szirtet. Az a rész, ahol Piccolo és Gohan álltak, elkezdet hátra felé, a föld irányába csúszni és széthasadozni.

Dasure dühösen felbömbölt. Hangja az egész síkságot betöltötte.

OOOOO

Vegita és Goku egymás mellett sétáltak a kopár síkságon. A Buuval való küzdelem után soha nem gondolta volna, hogy megint együtt fog barangolni Kakarottal. Nem mintha panaszkodna egy kis harc miatt, de ezzel a bolygóval valami komolyan hibás volt. Dermesztő hajóján a kegyetlenség nagyon sok féle fajtáját megtapasztalta, és nem volt sok kedve itt elölről kezdeni. Ilyenkor tudta irigyelni Kakarott bárgyú egyszerűségét. Ő az ilyenekről még soha nem is hallott. Sőt, nem is gondolja, hogy ilyen létezhet.

- Vegita? – torpan meg hirtelen Goku. - Az mi lehet?

Vegita előre meresztette a szemét. Tőlük körülbelül ötven méterre egy vézna görnyedt alak ugrált körül egy hatalmas szobrot.

A szobor egy az előzőeknél is ocsmányabb alakot formázott. Négy karmos karja volt. Álla megnyúlt és egy vaskos tüske állt ki belőle. Nem voltak ajakai és agyarai igazán veszélyesnek tűntek még szobor formában is. Orra nem volt, csak egy sötét üreg. Szemei egy-egy hatalmas ovális alakú fekete olajosan ragyogó kristály volt. Koponyájából két hátra felé csavarodó szarv volt. Hátán pedig kéthatalmas bőrszárnyat formázott meg az ismeretlen alkotó.

A görnyedt alak a karmos lábaknál ugrált és egy koponyával és egyéb csontokkal díszített botot lóbált.

- Ó! Dsagllah gem mavazs, ygan Aranu! Jda meken tekőlé, ygoh teküvízs ik evpét degét kalassahlálpát! – kántálta számukra ismeretlen nyelven. Ruhaként egy ágyék kötőt és csontokból font nyakláncot viselt, ami szinte teljesen eltakarta csontos mellkasát. A hátán egy szakadozott bőr darab lógott, amit a fején lévő fejdísz tarkó részéhez erősítettek. A fejdísz maga egy feltehetőleg állati koponya volt, amit legjobban egy farkashoz tudtak hasonlítani. A koponyát teletűzdelték, apró bőrdarabokkal, tollakkal és kicsi csontocskákkal.

- Ez miről hadovál? – ráncolta össze a szemöldökét Vegita. Nagyon sok bolygón járt már, és rengeteg szertartást látott már. Ez is valami áldozati, vagy tiszteletadó lehetett.

- Elég idióta – vakarta meg a fejét Goku.

Vegita a szemét forgatta.

- És a Fúziós táncod nem?

- Nem értem mi bajotok vele – nézett rá értetlenül Goku.

Vegita mondani akart nekik valami igazán sértőt, de valaki közbe vágott.

- Kik kotygav it? – a sámán észrevette őket és feléjük nyújtotta a botját.

- Mi csak… eltévedtünk – nyögte ki az első mentséget Goku, ami az eszébe jutott.

- Kőlé! Kotájpak le tekő! – rikoltotta a sámán. – Kürév ajgof inlálpát taknuru!

A körülöttük lévő sötétségből, tucatnyi ahhoz hasonló démon jelent meg, mint ami Tarblet és a fiúkat elragadta.


End file.
